


礼物

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 李知勋生日快乐
Relationships: woozi&hoshi
Kudos: 8





	礼物

**Author's Note:**

> wooshi 勋荣  
> pwp ooc  
> 伪现背
> 
> 不喜勿入

漆黑的房间里打开的白织灯一下就晕了李知勋的眼。眯着眼睛刚适应房间里的 灯光，定睛一看，本来不大的房间里，一个巨大的白色盒子端正地放在他床边。盒子上十字交叉捆着一条红色的丝带，系成一个蝴蝶结的形状，这是一个巨大的礼物盒。

巨大的礼物盒。

礼物盒的高度都比他半个人还要高了，脑子不用转，李知勋都知道里面装了什么。难怪刚刚金珉奎神神秘秘地对他今晚自己和圆佑都不在宿舍，让他千万切记回房间休息。

原来打的是这个主意。

他也不着急把盒子打开，今天在电影节会场忙碌了一天，又是刚健身回来，说不累是骗人的。想了想，故意提着包从旁边经过蹭到盒子的外沿，发出一阵响动，满意的看到盒子因为自己的动作，有了小幅度的抖动，看来活动范围还是挺大的，真怕那个小傻子在里面憋到缺氧了。

“这么大一个礼物，居然不当面送，太没诚意了。”不紧不慢地打开衣柜，脱衣服放东西，一边留意着盒子。又从旁边刻意走过去，假装要扯开那条丝带。

“诶？金珉奎什么意思啊，送我这么大一个礼，要炸我呢，我先打电话问问。”故意自说自话，又拿开了要打开盒子的手，拿出了手机，靠在盒子旁边给金珉奎打了个电话。

电话响了四五声才被接起来，那边的人也满是不悦，一接起电话就一副平日里说rap的语气：“哥，你打我电话干嘛啊！你回宿舍了吗？”

“没回宿舍怎么会给你打电话，那个盒子怎么回事儿？”故意装作不知道盒子是什么盒子和金珉奎打上了马虎眼。

“哦，12点过了，哥生日快乐啊。早点打开礼物看看就休息吧，明天还要飞泰国呢！””那边假装不走心地祝福了他一句，说着就想挂电话。

“送礼物都没诚意，人呢都去哪儿了。”李知勋故意不挂电话，一手撑在盒子盖上，换了个姿势靠着盒子，继续和那边说着。

“碰碰。”盒子终于沉不住气了，开始变成了活物，盒子下面被踢得直响。

“诶…这个盒子居然有东西会动诶，是恐怖箱吗？”假装很神奇的样子去观察这个箱子，顺带着敲了敲盒子的外壁，“有谁在吗？”

“碰碰。”盒子又回应了一下，敲动的幅度也越来越大。

李知勋也不打算继续假装了，对着电话那头说，“要是我打开里面太过分了，你就等着明天给我拎包吧。”

“不，你不会的哥。”那边隐约能听见两个人的笑声，“我挂了，哥好好享受。”

李知勋虽然早就猜到盒子里的是谁，但没想到会是这副架势。与他想法相近的是，里面的权顺荣双手被束在身后，脚踝也被丝带束在一起，嘴里含着口球，整个人被那两人捆绑成一个真实礼物的样子。这就结束了。

可没想到的是，不光如此，权顺荣身上穿着，或者说缠着的不知能不能称作衣服的东西。脖子上粉色的绸带连接着细纱做成的胸衣，刺绣勾勒的花，被几根粉色的丝带缠绕在胸前，正好缝隙中将权顺荣挺立的两点，粉色的丝绳顺着他的身线往下，环绕在他的腰间，交叉穿过他的大腿内侧，一个系好的蝴蝶结正好挡住了他的下身。

头顶投进去的光亮让里面的权顺荣闭上了眼，找回视线对上李知勋的那一刻，眼里因为刺激产生的生理盐水立刻就滑了下来，倒是显得有些楚楚可怜。不知是不是因为缺氧还是因为害羞，整个人都染上了一层薄薄的粉色。

“顺荣啊…”视觉上的冲击很强烈，“箱子里还好玩吗？”

“唔唔…”未来得及被吞咽的口水，顺着他的唇滑落，他的下巴也变得亮晶晶的，迷离的眼神里透露着一丝不满像是故意责怪李知勋对他故意的放置。

本是打算替他擦去嘴边的水渍，接触到他脸颊的一瞬间，李知勋就放弃了继续挑逗的想法。他的生日在十一月底，天气已经转凉了不少，冰冷的脸蛋不难看出权顺荣等了他多久。撕开那脆弱的盒子，就把人带了出来。

“唔…知…勋。”被放到床上的那一刻，权顺荣口齿不清地叫着他的名字，因为被捆着，都不能好好地活动，侧躺着，扭动着身子贴近李知勋。

解开含在他嘴里的口球，李知勋就吻了上去，激烈地勾着他的舌头，逼迫着权顺荣仰起头，加深这个吻，“你真是个傻子。”

权顺荣手脚被放开的那一刻，立刻就从身后撤了出来，环上了李知勋的脖子，整个人躺平了，将李知勋带着他压向自己。

李知勋一手握着他的下巴，顺着他的下颚线落下炙热的吻，感受着权顺荣敏感的颤抖，“顺荣等了很久了吧。”

“还…好。还想着，要是知勋今天又不回来可怎么办。”权顺荣从他的身后扯过他的衣服，一把就脱了下来。

李知勋微抬起身盯着权顺荣身上这件情趣内衣，微微挑了一下眉，“那就错过了这么好的东西了。“说着又继续俯下身去，隔着有些硬的网纱料子挑逗起权顺荣胸前的两点来。冷风刺激下的乳头早已自然挺立，在李知勋的挑逗下变得更为敏感，权顺荣扭捏了几下身子，舒服的感觉不言而喻。

李知勋扯了两下衣服权顺荣背后缠着绸带让他有些不知所措，索性就等它挂在身上了。他身下的光景，李知勋方才没有看清，等到找线头的时候才发现，权顺荣的下身的体毛被他剃掉了不少，露出了粉嫩的性器，那缠绕着的丝线绕着权顺荣的性器打了一个结。背后的穴口早已做好了扩张，像是刺激下的排异反应，就要把体内的跳蛋给挤出去似的。

热流一下就鼓动到了李知勋的下腹，哎哟，这可怎么搞的感觉一下就冲击了他的脑袋，盯着权顺荣的下身，无意识地挠了一下头。

“怎么了？”权顺荣见他愣了神，从床上撑了起来。

“啊？”李知勋对上他的眼，也有点蒙，“没事。”说着就又附身上去，细碎地亲在他的嘴角，“顺荣这个样子，是要做到经纪人哥哥直接来接我们吗？”

他的手轻轻勾过蝴蝶结的一边，轻轻拉开那个蝴蝶结，将他半勃的性器握在手里。上下套弄起来。

“也不是…不可以。“好听的声音从权顺荣的牙关吐露出来，微眯着眼，一手穿过李知勋的头发，勾着他的发梢。

“今天这一身是金珉奎帮你的？“李知勋跪起一只脚，拉开两人的空隙，看着套弄着早已吐露出液体的权顺荣的下身，轻轻掐了下冠状沟处的嫩肉，用方才的丝线缠住。权顺荣乖乖地让他玩弄着自己，就好像一个乖乖的人偶，可能是生日的福利吧。李知勋将他转了过去，扯过丝线从他的腿间沿着股沟，绕到他的背后，将他压倒在枕头上。

“嗯…他说这样，知勋会喜欢的。”闷闷的声音透过棉花传出来。李知勋刚发开床头柜就看到里面躺着的遥控器，和套子一起拿出来，看了一眼，按了上面的按钮。后穴刺激让权顺荣一下就蜷起了身体，勾起了小腿，呻吟着，亮晶晶的液体浸湿了李知勋的深色枕套。

嘟囔着扭捏着身子，微微偏着头，用屁股蹭着李知勋的大腿，“知勋啊…”

李知勋的动作很慢，扯着手里的丝绳，看着那头的权顺荣因为后穴的刺激颤抖着，一只手拉扯着缠绕在自己性器上的绸带，另一只手反过来，也抚弄上了李知勋的性器：“知勋，让我…射啊。”

“顺荣…这是什么意思？不可以贪心哦。”从背后能看到这件胸衣背后一条一条绕着的绸带，说着慢慢趴上权顺荣的背，顺着他的脊线，咬起每一根绸带，松开看他弹到权顺荣的身上，发出轻微“啪”的声音，听着他小声的叫唤着。隔着绸带舔咬着他背部的肌肤，“是想要我吗？”

混着哭腔的呻吟很好听，吵嚷着让李知勋进来。李知勋摁掉遥控器，权顺荣紧绷的腰就卸了下去，等着李知勋扯出跳蛋，又吸了一口气。李知勋扯着绸带的手仍然没有松开，用牙咬开套子的包装袋，将里面多余的液体挤了些在权顺荣的后穴，就套上套慢慢挺身进去。

权顺荣直叫舒服，扭动着腰身接纳着李知勋的撞击。最近满满的行程让二人并没有那么多时间温存，权顺荣凌晨都要泡在舞室修改舞蹈，而李知勋则是在工作室编制新的歌曲。只有借着李知勋生日的这个机会，权顺荣才想到让金珉奎帮忙送个“礼物”给他。

“嗯…”权顺荣的小腿勾住李知勋的，叫着他的名字，“舒服…再快些吧，知勋啊…”

“啊…”李知勋也早就控制不住自己，最后还是松开了手里的丝绳，抓住背后的绸带，扶着他的腰胯加大自己进入的力度。

“好棒…知勋好棒…”权顺荣撑起上身，顺着他的动作也向后撞着，让他进的更深，将他咬的紧紧的，听着李知勋也在后面顺荣顺荣的叫着自己。

“知勋…生日快乐啊。”在射精的那一刻，他听见权顺荣这么说，“新的一岁，即使累也多依靠一下我吧。”

“啊，顺荣也一样啊。”

E N D


End file.
